Badou's Image Experiment, or, The Mysterious Goate
by Merci
Summary: Badou x Haine - While shaving, Badou decides to try something new. Haine isn't too impressed, so Badou knows there are other ways to sway his partner.


**Title:** Badou's Image Experiment, or, The Mysterious Goatee

**Pairing:** Badou/Haine

**Rating:** PG13

**Source:** Dogs: Bullets & Carnage

**Wordcount:** 1,217

**Summary:** While shaving, Badou decides to try something new.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (a random kiss), swearing, uh, possible OOCness

**Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Dogs: Bullets & Carnage, Badou, Haine or Nill.

**Notes:** I got the idea for this after seeing some art for a different fandom (D. Gray Man??) with a redhead with an eye patch and a goatee. His partner was this white-haired guy and at first glance I was like, "Omg, did I miss something in Dogs? Badou grew a goat?" and then I realized my mistake, but the seeds had already been sewn. I wrote this in my notebook one night before going to bed at something like 2am. I swear, all my ideas come right when I'm ready to close my eyes.

Also, I don't know if I actually like the idea of Badou with facial hair (I love facial hair on guys, but don't know if it would suit him)… oh well, it's written now!

Also, alternative titles FTW! If I learned one thing in library school, it's that alternate titles are a bitch to catalogue, are rare, and are prefaced with _, or,_

* * *

**Badou's Image Experiment, or, The Mysterious Goatee**

Badou stroked his chin in front of the mirror. He tilted his head, as if a new angle would give him a different perspective on his experiment.

Someone was hanging on the door. "Badou!" It was Haine. "Are you almost done?"

The redhead scrunched his face up in annoyance and lit another cigarette. He sucked back on the smoke, stroked his chin again and leaned in close to the mirror, inspecting the tuft of hair he'd allowed to stay. The straight razor lay by the sink, still an option, if Haine would stop that noise and give him a moment.

Badou tucked the filter between his teeth and picked up the blade. Bits of shaving foam stuck to the side, tinted red with blood and stubs of coarse red hair. His mouth quirked downward while his eye wandered back to the reflection again. Decisions, decisions.

He huffed out and snatched a wet cloth from the counter, using it to wipe the stray bits of foam from his face before dragging the blade along the damp terrycloth to wipe it clean. He turned his head to the left, taking a good look at his face with his left eye before frowning at the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he announced, looking away from his reflection and moving to turn the handle.

The door swang away, leaving Badou standing in the frame, waiting for a comment to the latest change to his image. His ego was at that fragile state where an off-handed comment would send him running for the razor. He leaned against the doorframe, smoke curling from his burning cigarette and looking straight at his white-haired partner, hoping that his expression was stony and difficult to read.

Haine ignored the expectant look and moved forward, grabbing the redhead by his shirt and yanking him out of the way. The cigarette went flying and Badou huffed, raising his hands in defense as he was pulled tight against the white dog. His fingers dug into Haine's leather jacket, gripping the other man as he was pulled off balance and Nill stepped around them and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a soft bang.

Badou heard the silent girl move, but his aqua eye was focused on Haine's red orbs.

"Dick, don't waste time jerking off when you know there's only one bathroom," Haine finally said, loosening his grip on Badou's shirt.

The redhead ignored the comment and loosened his grip as well, folding his arms over his chest and resuming his expectant look.

Haine stayed close, his breathing steady and his eyes focused on Badou's, not even flicking down to notice the change.

The smoker waited, tapping his foot and patting his pockets for a new cigarette. He could wait all day; he had a full pack. He lit the cancer stick; it burned down, timing their little standoff to a couple of minutes before he dropped it to the stone floor and snubbed its life out beneath his boot.

"You know, Bishop hates it when you do that," Haine muttered.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Badou whined, pointing to the patch of unshaved stubble on his chin that he had been oh-so careful to shave around.

The white dog eyed him, those red eyes firing down to see the short goatee before back to staring him dead in the eyes. "It'll be a nice place for someone to rest their balls."

Badou's eye grew wide and he stomped his foot again. The fuck? He set his jaw in determination, ready to stomp into the bathroom and chop the rest off.

The sound of the door opening broke the tension and Badou turned on his heel, mashing the cigarette into pieces as he went to finish the job he'd started. He stopped short, nearly tripping over Nil who now blocked his path. Her petite arms were spread wide, her hands firmly pressed against either side of the door frame and her little wings flickered behind her. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side before reaching up to his face.

The redhead stooped into range, slouching over uncomfortably as he allowed her to touch his cheeks with her tiny hands. She pulled him forward, leaning up and lightly rubbing her nose along his cheekbone. He could hear her inhale deeply before giving a silent sigh. Badou drew back, her smile spoke of how she liked it and he suddenly couldn't remember what the bastard had said to make him want to shave it. He stood back and nodded at the little angel who happily smiled at him and then skipped away down the hall.

The smoker watched her go before looking back to the bathroom. The blade gleamed at him from its place by the sink, but he ignored it and reached up to stroke his chin, getting used to the feel of the patch of hair. His skin always felt smooth after a shave, but the new landscape on his face was interesting to touch. Haine just didn't know how to appreciate it, yet. He looked over his shoulder, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he turned, his single gaze locking with Haine's red eyes. The albino was in the same spot in the hallway, his arms folded over his chest in his usual posture. He stayed put, even as Badou turned and moved towards him. The redhead's boots made little sound on the stony church corridor and the next sound was the creak of leather as Haine unfolded his arms, ready to push Badou away.

The smoker was leaning in close, his hands gently gripping the white dog's shoulders and he pressed his cheek against Haine's. He stayed there for a moment before dragging his cheek back. The pull of smooth skin was warm and comfortable. Haine's sharp inhale was audible, as was the relaxing slump of his shoulders beneath Badou's long, stained fingers. Badou dragged his face around, lightly brushing his nose alongside Haine's, feeling how the albino's was cold when compared to his cheek. He angled his chin forward, touching the stubbly patch to his partner's chin. His mind stilled and he felt the hot exhale of Haine's breath against his lower lip. Just a tilt of his chin, shifting the angle a bit and Badou dragged his mouth against the other man's lips. Their heated breath lingered between them; cold noses touched and lingered in cool caress.

Haine lifted his hand to hold Badou's jaw, keeping him steady as he opened his mouth a bit more, just enough to pull the redhead's lip forward in a kiss. His fingers trailed forward, his thumb rubbing against the stubble, scratching a bit before his jaw opened more to deepen the kiss.

Badou inhaled deeply as he felt Haine's tongue press forward into his mouth and smiled to himself. His experiment was turning out better than expected. He moved his hands along Haine's shoulders to his neck, enjoying the way the white dog's body tightened when he rubbed along the edges of the metal collar. Haine growled warningly in the back of his throat and Badou wisely set his fingers to use running through the white hair instead.

Maybe he could play with the collar if he grew a beard…


End file.
